Time Travel
by ainmals1
Summary: Mojo Jojo uses the Professor's Time Portal and travels through time, to make sure The PowerPuffs were never created and make their female babysitter not become a crime fighter. So now The PowerPuff teens must stop him to make sure that doesn't happen.


**Hey everyone. Here is the next PowerPuff story. This time The PowerPuff teens travel through time to stop Mojo Jojo from messing up the past especially putting them out of exists. I hope you like it**

* * *

Time Travel

The PowerPuff teenagers were at the Professor and Wendy's house eating their snacks.

"These cupcakes are great!" said Burnner.

"Yeah, they are delicious," said Binky.

Suddenly there was a big noise in the lab.

"What on earth was that?" Booster asked

"We better go see," said Blossom.

The teens came down stairs to the lab, they saw Mojo Jojo.

"What are you doing here Monkey Breath?" Baxter asked.

"To use the Professor's time portal," said Mojo.

"What are you planning this time?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm traveling to make sure you teenage brats were never created," said Mojo.

He got the nobs to work and jumped into the portal.

"He's going to the year 1976," said Boomy.

"The year where Burnner's Parents," said Bubbles.

"And Binky's Parents were eight," said Beauster.

"That's right, Burnner and Binky were created before us," said Beauty.

"He's going from Burnner's to Binky's Parents," said Buster.

"From your Parents to our Parents," said Banners.

"From Mac to Burnner and Binky," said Bam-bam.

"From you guys to us," said Bamby.

"Look, he made it, now hold hands," said Blaster.

"And no matter what happens don't let go," said Bliss.

The teenage PowerPuffs flew in the time portal to the year 1976, their friend's Parents' childhood.

* * *

The kids got to the year 1976.

"Well here we are," said Benster.

"Now we need to find them," said Bloomy.

"We will find Burnner's Dad first," said Bridger.

"Next we will find his Mom," said Bridget.

"Then we will find Binky's Dad," said Beatie.

"Last we will find her Mom," said Benny.

"My Dad lived in a blue house, and my Mom lived in an orange house," said Burnner.

"My Dad lived in a green house, and my Mom lived in a yellow house," said Binky.

The PowerPuffs searched for a blue house, for a little while longer they found it.

"We need to keep an eye for Mojo," said Booster.

"You're right, let's take a closer look," said Blossom, they flew up.

"There's Burnner's Dad, Aunts, Uncles, Grandma, and Grandpa," said Baxter.

"They have a dog and a cat," said Buttercup.

"I want to be a doctor when I grow up," said Burnner's Dad.

"I want to be a firefighter," said Burnner's Uncle Emmett.

"I want be a police officer," said Burnner's Aunt Stephanie.

"I want to be a banker," said Burnner's Uncle Tyler.

"I want to be a scientist," said Burnner's Aunt Mary.

"That's alright kids," said Burnner's Grandma.

"There are different jobs for us, your mother is an artist and I'm a comedian," said Burnner's Grandpa.

"Your Grandpa is funny," said Boomy.

"No wonder he made up these good ideas," said Bubbles.

"We know what they wanted to be," said Beauster.

"Now we need to find Burnner's Mom," said Beauty.

The teens flew to an orange house.

"This must be it," said Buster.

"It says the Willinghams," said Banners.

"That's Mrs. Brown's maiden name," said Bam-bam.

"Well there she is and her brothers and sisters," said Bamby.

"Those will be Burnner's other Aunts and Uncles," said Blaster.

"And his other Grand Parents," said Bliss.

"I would like to be a doctor when I get older," said Burnner's Mom.

"I would like to be an actress," said Burnner's Aunt Monica.

"I would like to be a nurse," said Burnner's Aunt Tiffany.

"I would like to be a director," said Burnner's Uncle Jim.

"I would like to be an actor," said Burnner's Uncle Chuck.

"That's fine kids," Burnner's Grandma

"We will all have different jobs," said Burnner's Grandpa.

"Your Grandma was a producer," said Benster.

"And your Grandpa was a writer," said Bloomy.

"Okay, now we have to find Binky's Dad," said Bridger.

They flew to a green house.

"There's Binky's Dad, her Aunts," said Bridget.

"Her Uncles and Grandparents," said Beatie.

"I want to be a lawyer when I grow up," said Binky's Dad.

"I would love to be a carpenter," said Binky's Uncle Carmine.

"I would love to be a construction worker," said Binky's Uncle Lester.

"I would love to be a pilot," said Binky's Aunt Lisa.

"I would love to be a teacher," said Binky's Aunt Rachel.

"Those are great jobs," said Binky's Grandma.

"All of them are different," said Binky's Grandpa.

"Your Grandma is a violinist," said Benny.

"And your Grandpa is a photographer," said Burnner.

"Now it's time to find my Mom," said Binky.

The girls and boys flew to a yellow house.

"It says the Klumbs," said Booster.

"That must of been Mrs. Lenton's maiden name," said Blossom.

"There she is, and Binky's Aunts and Uncles," said Baxter.

"Don't forget her Grandparents," said Buttercup.

"I would like to be a lawyer when I get older," said Binky's Mom.

"I would like to be a super model," said Binky's Aunt Maryanne.

"I would like to be a librarian," said Binky's Aunt Natasha.

"I would like to be a author," said Binky's Uncle Gary.

"I would like to be a Vet." said Binky's Uncle Clayton.

"Nice choices," said Binky's Grandma.

"Your Mom is a painter me a football coach," said Binky's Grandpa.

"Wow each family wanted to have different jobs," said Boomy.

"Burnner's Parents must have met by this time," said Bubbles.

"So did Binky's Parents, Mojo is making sure they don't meet," said Beauster.

"Because when they met they promised to make them and move to Africa," said Beauty.

"We better sure they meet," said Buster.

"Before Mojo gets the them first," said Banners.

First the teens went to the meadow.

"So this is where Burnner's Parents met," said Bam-bam.

"Now we need to write to them so they can meet," said Bamby.

The kids wrote two letters and send them to Mr. and Mrs. Brown.

"Here they come, and they are getting closer," said Blaster.

"Oh no there's Mojo behind one of the trees!" said Bliss.

"He's gonna blast Burnner's Parents," said Benster.

"I'll stop him with my physic powers," said Bloomy.

She made Mojo's gun slip out of his hands and made him smack himself, then Burnner's Parents saw each other.

"Hi my name is Garrett Brown," said Burnner's Dad.

"My name is Patty Willingham," said Burnner's Mom.

"How about in 1998 we will marry and have a super Powered boy?" said Burnner's Dad.

"Sure I'll be happy to promise you," said Burnner's Mom, the teens went to the park next.

"The park is where Binky's Parents met," said Bridger.

They wrote two letters and send them to Mr. and Mrs. Lenton.

"There the are and they're almost there," said Beatie.

"Mojo's back, he's gonna zap them!" said Benny.

"I got him by hypnotizing him," said Burnner.

He hypnotized Mojo by dropping his laser and walking away, Binky's Parents saw each other.

"Hi my name George Lenton," said Binky's Dad, my name is Janet Klumps," said Binky's Mom.

"What do you say in 1998 we get married and have a super powered daughter," said Binky's Dad.

"That sounds great," said Binky's Mom.

"Everything is done," said Binky.

"Blast you teens! Now I must got to 1959," said Mojo.

He found a time portal somewhere.

"That is the year when our Parents were little kids," said Booster.

* * *

The PowerPuffs used the same time portal Mojo used and got to the year 1959.

"Here we are again," said Blossom.

"Oh that's right you three have been here before," said Baxter.

"It was when Mojo Jojo was trying to get rid of Daddy," said Buttercup.

"First we need to your Dad," said Boomy.

"After that we will find our Mom," said Bubbles.

"Then we will find our Dad," said Beauster.

"Then we will find your Mom," said Beauty.

The teenagers flew to find the Professor.

"There he is, in his house," said Buster.

"He's working on science," said Banners.

"Must be the day after he saw Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles," said Blaster.

"It has to be, he told us when he was younger he was a brat," said Bliss.

"Everything is good with him," said Benster.

"Time to go to California," said Bloomy.

The kids went to California to find Wendy's school.

"There's her school," said Bridger.

They looked in the window.

"There's Mom she used to have hair clips," said Bridget.

"There's the kid she told us about with the robot," said Beatie.

"This robot is cool it can sweep, do laser eye beams," said the kid.

"Cool," said the kids.

"How does it work?" Wendy asked.

"Like this," said the kid.

He pushed a button the robot started to sweep, clean, and shoot eye beams, the eye beams hit everything, and last it hit Wendy's arm; she yelled in pain.

"Oooo, that's gotta hurt," said Benny.

"There's nothing wrong here," said Burnner.

"Let's go to Mr. Rotium," said Binky.

The boys and the girls flew to find Bill.

"I see Dad, he's in that grey house, he used to live in," said Booster.

"He's reading history books," said Blossom.

"That's right he's always wanted to be a social studies teacher," said Baxter.

"There's nothing wrong with Mr. Rotium," said Buttercup.

"Time for Mom, her maiden name was Bunnting," said Boomy.

"Did she live in a white house?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, there should be a problem with her," said Beauster.

"There's only one way to find out," said Beauty.

They flew to find Sara.

"Mom said she always wanted to be a scientist," said Buster.

"I think Mojo is gonna erase her memory," said Banners.

"We have to find her and fast," said Bam-bam.

"Before Mojo finds her," said Bamby.

They found Sara in the park, Mojo had a gun in his hand and pointed it at Sara.

"Oh no you don't," said Blaster.

He shot his laser eye beams at Mojo's gun.

"You're not erasing her memory," said Bliss.

She punched Mojo's face, Sara turned around but she didn't see anything.

"That's strange I heard something but I didn't see it, I think when I get older I will make perfect little boys," said Sara.

She left the park.

"Well we solved that," said Benster.

"Curse you, now I will got to 1997," said Mojo.

He found another portal somewhere.

"That's the year Mac was nine," said Bloomy.

"He's gonna make sure she was never a crime fighter," said Bridger.

"And an action hero," said Bridget.

"We have to tell her she's a crime fighter," said Beatie.

"And an action hero," said Benny.

The teens use the same portal.

* * *

"We're in 1997, Mac lived in a blue house," said Burnner.

"Well let's go find it," said Binky.

The teens flew to my house and saw me sitting outside.

"That's Mac over there," said Booster.

"She Did have super blond hair when she was a little girl," said Blossom.

"It's not a shame to let her see us," said Baxter.

"Our Parents didn't see us," said Buttercup.

The kids flew down to see me.

"Hello there Mac Honess," said Boomy.

"How do you know me? Who are you guys?" I asked.

"We're the PowerPuff Girls," said Bubbles.

"And the PowerPuff Boys," said Beauster.

"We came from the future," said Beauty.

"Your future is, you meet Richard Miller," said Buster.

"You become a crime fighter," said Banners.

"And an action hero," said Bam-bam.

"You and Richard babysit us," said Bamby.

"When you turn 25 you marry him," said Blaster.

"I become a crime fighter and an action hero and meet a boy and babysit when I turn 15, and when I turn 25 I marry the boy," I said.

"That's right you also need to watch out for Mojo," said Bliss.

"Who's he and why do I need to watch out?" I asked.

"He's our number one enemy," said Benster.

"Because he wants you not to be a crime fighter," said Bloomy.

"I think when I turn 15 I will do the stuff I'm suppose to do," I said.

I went inside my house, "we did it before Mojo could," said Bridger.

"he would be really mad when he finds out," said Bridget.

"Drat, I'm too late! Now for my final steps," said Mojo.

He went to a science lab with a time portal.

"Mojo is now going to the time we were made," said Beatie.

"Yeah that's the last step," said Benny.

The teens went to the science lab with the portal.

* * *

The teens got to the year they were created in Africa.

"We need to find my house first," said Burnner.

"It's that green house," said Binky.

They got to Burnner's house first and went inside.

"There's your Parents," said Booster.

"And the ingredients," said Blossom.

"Oh no look!" said Baxter.

"It's Mojo, he's gonna try to stop them!" said Buttercup.

Mojo saw Burnner's Parents put the ingredients in the concision, expect for the Chemical X, Mr. Brown was gonna put it in after adding his hair and his wife's blood in; Mojo was about to stop him but the PowerPuffs stopped Mojo.

"Alright Burnner is born!" said Boomy.

"Blasted now I must got to Binky's house," said Mojo.

He left the Browns house and on to Binky's house somewhere in Africa, the PowerPuffs followed him.

"It's the red house," said Bubbles.

They went in Binky's old house.

"There are the Parents and the ingredients," said Beauster.

"There's Mojo again let's stop him again," said Beauty.

Mojo was about to stop Mrs. Lenton by putting Chemical X but the teens stopped him.

"Great Binky is born!" said Buster.

"Drat, it's time for the boys in Virginia," said Mojo.

He left Binky's house, so did the boys and the girls, after a while of fling they finally made it to Virginia.

"It was the grey house right?" Banners asked.

The boys and Beatie nodded, they entered the house.

"There is Mom and the ingredients," said Bam-bam.

"There goes Mojo again," said Bamby.

Mojo was about to grab Sara's hand but the boys and the girls stopped him.

"Awesome! Booster, Baxter, and Boomy are born!" said Blaster.

"Rats now to the last step," said Mojo.

He went to Townsville so did the teen and entered the girls house.

"There's Daddy putting in the ingredients," said Bliss.

"There's the baby Mojo Jojo," said Benster.

"There's the one we're after," said Bloomy.

"He's gonna try to stop himself," said Bridger.

"By pushing Daddy," said Bridget.

"Now we have to stop him," said Beatie.

"By stopping himself," said Benny.

Mojo Jojo ran to stop the past him but the teens stopped him.

"Yay, we're all done," said Burnner.

"Curses, double curses," said Mojo

"Now let's got back home and take Mojo to jail," said Binky.

A rench grabbed them out of nowhere and pulled them back to 2013 their own time, they saw that who used the rench were Richard and I, apparently we came to pick them up, and we had the slightest feeling that they used the time portal again, not that it bothered us or anything we just know that sometimes they use it on and off.

* * *

"You used the time portal again," I said.

"Yep we saw Burnner's Parents," said Booster.

"We saw Binky's Parents," said Blossom.

"We saw our Parents," said Baxter.

"And we saw you," said Buttercup.

"You were the only person who saw us," said Boomy.

"You guys didn't see me?" Richard asked.

"No but we mentioned you," said Bubbles.

"We also saw Burnner, Binky," said Beauster.

"Booster, Baxter, Boomy," said Beauty.

"Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles," said Buster.

"As five year olds of course," said Banners.

"Yeah like Mac as a nine year old," said Bam-bam.

"Our Parents as younger figures," said Bamby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lenton as nine year olds," said Blaster.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Brown as eight year olds also," said Bliss.

"Well it's great to be back home," said Benster.

"In good old 2013," said Bloomy.

"Let's go back to the house," said Bridger.

"So we can relax," said Bridget.

"Maybe play a game," said Beatie.

"Yeah let's go," said Benny.

We all went to the house using my motor home, and we let Burnner and Binky stay for a sleepover, with permission of their Parents of course who said yes they could do that.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I based this story on that Kim Possible special "A Snitch Through Time" where Kim's enemies go through time to make sure Kim never becomes who she is. The next story is where The PowerPuffs babysit their cousins and family friends' children.**


End file.
